Tak Kusangka
by Cuzhae
Summary: Siapa yang kira ternyata Ying-lah putri yang selama ini Fang cari. [Kingdom!AU, FangxYing] #HBDOurTimeGoddess


Malam ini Ying serta Fang harus rela tidur beralaskan kain tipis kembali yang digelarkan di atas tamah. Mereka kekurangan uang untuk menyewa penginapan. Dan sekarang gadis tersebut mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaga wilayah sekitar yang akan mereka pakai untuk bermalam, sementara Fang mencari kayu bakar.

Kunang-kunang berkeliaran di sekitar Ying. Sehingga ia tidak perlu takut untuk menghadapi kegelapan. Pikirannya hanyut kepada masa saat pertemuanya dengan Fang. Bagaimana seorang pendekar menolong seorang pengembara yang uangnya dicuri seorang bandit.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) AniMonsta Studios**

**Warning: Kingdom!AU, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), Knight!Fang x Wanderer!Ying, Didedikasikan untuk _event_ #HBDOURTIMEGODDESS**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari Fanfic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gemuruh langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang pasar, melewati para pedagang yang kebingungan melihat aksi kejar-mengejar antara seorang gadis pengembara dengan seorang bandit.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Ying tersebut mempercepat laju larinya dan berteriak, "Hei, pencuri! Kembalikan uangku!"

Namun, bandit tersebut enggan untuk mengalah, ia menjatuhkan beberapa kotak kayu yang terjejer di sepanjang jalan untuk mengecohi langkah Ying.

BUAGH!

Satu tinjuan menghentikan bandit itu. Dari samping seorang pemuda berhasil meninjunya dengan tangan yang masih mengudara. Kantong berisi kepingan emas itu diambil paksa oleh pemuda tersebut. Dari penampilanya ia seperti seorang kesatria, terbukti dengan sebilah pedang bertengger di pinggangnya dan atribut yang tampak sedikit mewah ditambah dengan perawakan yang terlihat gagah. Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arah Ying yang baru mendekat dengan napas yang terengah.

Mata bermanik kemerahan berkilat menatap si gadis. "Dari penampilanmu … sepertinya kau seorang pengembara. Tapi, hei Nona! Hanya menghadapi seorang bandit saja kau tidak bisa. Payah," ujar Fang, kesatria tadi, seraya bekacak pinggang.

Ying melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Fang. Kalau mudah membereskan bandit tadi mungkin saja Ying tidak harus berlarian di sepanjang pasar.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan. Saya merasa tersanjung," balas Ying dengan nada _sing a song._ Ayolah, dia baru saja kejar-kejaran dan seenak jidatnya malah disambut dengan ejekan dari pemuda pendekar yang sombong.

Ying berusaha mengambil kantong berupa keping emas dari genggaman Fang, tetapi dengan cepat Fang mengelak.

"Sekarang apalagi maumu, Tuan?" tanya Ying kesal.

Fang tersenyum meremehkan. "Bagaimana kalau aku kembalikan uangmu ini, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Kau gila apa?!"

"Ya sudah, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk uangmu, Nona." Fang melambungkan kantong itu. Ia menyeringai. Lumayan untuk mengerjai gadis itu, padahal tinggal rebut dengan sedikit paksaan juga Fang dengan senang hati akan memberikanya, tak usah repot-repot menuruti perkataannya.

Ying mendengkus kasar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Cepat katakan!"

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menunduk sedikit untuk berbisik, "Kau harus jadi budakku selama sebulan, Nona. Selama itu pula aku akan berikan uangmu secara berangsur-angsur."

"HAH?!"

XoXoX

Awalnya Ying tidak menerima persyaratan tersebut. Bagaimana pun itu termasuk penjarahan secara tak langsung. Namun, lama-kelamaan ia bisa menjadikan ini sebagai petualanganya yang baru, mengingat Ying adalah seorang pengembara.

Fang juga tidak bersikap buruk terhadap seorang gadis. Ia memperlakukan Ying dengan (cukup) baik, yah walaupun terkadang sifat sombongnya itu keluar.

"Kalau terus melamun seperti itu yang ada kau malah kerasukan, Ying." Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Ying seketika. Fang segera meletakkan kayu bakar dan segera membuat api unggun.

"Fang, kamu juga dari mana saja? Mencari kayu atau mampir dulu ke pasar?" canda Ying. Di seberang sungai memang terlihat ada pemukiman jadi tak heran bila membuat lelucon seperti itu.

"Aku memang pergi ke pasar untuk membeli sesuatu," balas Fang enteng. Kemudian bahunya dipukul pelan oleh gadis yang mengikutinya (baca: dijadikan pesuruh) selama hampir sebulan ini.

"Katamu tidak ada uang untuk sewa penginapan, tapi buktinya kau bisa beli sesuatu!" kesal Ying. Tidak berselang lama dia menarik napasnya pelan untuk mengatur amarahnya segera dan berpikir bahwa Fang memang tak ada uang yang cukup untuk mereka menginap.

Perapian telah dibuat oleh Fang. Rona api mulai menjalar ke sekitar. Malam ini cukup dingin begitu menusuk kulit.

"Tak perlu marah seperti itu. Hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang mudah _ngambek_ hanya karena hal sepele, Ying."

Ying tidak menjawab ocehan Fang yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Dia sudah terlanjur sebal.

Fang yang duduk berseberangan menggulirkan matanya malas. "Mana ada seorang putri yang bertingkah seperti seorang laki-laki," celetuknya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Oh, kau sedang memujiku, 'kan? Terima kasih," elak Ying.

"Anda tidak usah berbohong lebih jauh." Suara Fang berubah dingin, matanya menatap mata safir Ying lurus. "Selama ini aku menahan diri untuk membongkar identitas aslimu, Ying."

"… atau harus kupanggil… Putri Ying."

XoXoX

Pagi yang seharusnya damai berubah kacau. Seluruh penjuru istana digemparkan dengan berita menghilangnya sang Putri dari istana, sehingga terjadilah huru-hara di mana-mana. Beberapa pasukan langsung dikerahkan untuk mencarinya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Bukan karena sang Putri diculik, sama sekali bukan itu alasannya bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun, sang Putri sendirilah yang melarikan diri— kabur dari istana.

Putri yang berperawakan mungil, matanya bak permata biru yang jernih, dan rambut hitam kebiruan. Seorang gadis yang sering bertingkah layaknya laki-laki dan gemar membaca di perpustakan besar yang disediakan istana. Meski begitu, senakal-nakalnya dia, dia tidak pernah sampai senekat itu sampai meninggalkan istana. Karena itulah hilangnya sang Putri membuat geger kerajaan, terutama sang Raja.

Raja hanya mampu menghela napas lelah menghadapi kelakuan anak perempuannya. Semenjak Permaisuri meninggalkannya, putrinya— Ying terkadang susah untuk dikendalikan, selalu ingin semaunya sendiri. Biasanya jika Ying dalam keadaan kalut, dia akan pergi ke taman lili— bunga favorit Permaisuri —untuk menyendiri.

"Pengawal! Umumkan ke seluruh rakyat bahwa barangsiapa yang menemukan Putri Ying akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku!" perintah Raja tegas.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Pengumuman diserukan oleh pengawal sekaligus menempelkan kertas yang sudah berstempel kerajaan berupa isi pengumuman di papan agar rakyat bisa melihat secara jelas dengan membacanya langsung. Banyak yang tertarik untuk menemukan Putri Ying, tapi sedikit dari mereka yang hafal akan fisik sang Putri— hanya ciri-cirinya saja, karena dia belum pernah terlihat keluar dari istana dan bertatap langsung dengan mereka.

Kala itu Fang yang kebetulan sedang singgah di kerajaan, mendengar tentang desas-desus kabar tersebut. Hadiah yang ditawarkan Raja cukup menarik minatnya. Untuk itulah dia berencana untuk mendapatkannya.

XoXoX

Tubuh Ying seperti disimbah air es, jadi selama ini ia ditipu?

"Lalu apa maumu?" lirih Ying dengan menunduk. "Menyeretku pulang, begitu?! …dan dengan bangganya kau terima imbalan dari Ayahanda… karena sudah berhasil membawaku?!

"ITU YANG KAU MAU, 'KAN?!" teriak Ying dengan mata yang berair.

Fang menatapnya nanar, dia tidak menyangka perkataannya membuat Ying begitu terpukul. "Kalau aku hanya inginkan hadiah Raja, mungkin dari awal kita bertemu … aku sudah membawamu pulang, meski dengan paksaan."

Memang awalnya seperti itu, mengincar hadiah yang cukup menggiurkan dari Raja. Sampai Fang terpikat dengan netra biru milik gadis ini yang menatapnya galak di awal pertemuan, dia jadi berubah pikiran.

Fang melangkah mendekat, tapi Ying mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai isyarat agar pemuda itu tidak mendekat, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menutupi matanya yang masih juga berair. "Aku beberapa kali bertemu denganmu di Istana, tidak jarang kau menyerukan protes kepada Raja kenapa kau tidak diperbolehkan keluar Istana," ungkap Fang dengan tersenyum lemah. "… aku juga tahu kok, kau selalu ingin menjelajahi seluruh negeri. Karena itulah selama ini aku selalu mengajakmu ke tempat yang menurutku patut untuk dikunjungi."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Fang, gadis berperawakan mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ini seorang Putri?"

Kali ini Fang benar-benar mendekat dan duduk di samping Ying, ia mendengkus geli. "Mudah saja. Putri tidak pernah mengikat rambutnya dua— biar kutebak jika ikatan rambutmu dilepas, penampilanmu akan sama saat masih di Istana dan sudah kubilang bukan, aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu denganmu." Tangannya dengan lembut melepas ikatan di rambut hitam kebiruan dan menguraikannya. "Kurasa Anda lebih cantik dengan rambut menjuntai seperti ini, Putri."

Ying merasa terhenyak sebentar, tidak biasa dengan perlakuan yang demikian. Menepis tangan Fang yang mencoba menangkup wajahnya. Bingung harus bagaimana menyikapinya.

"Maaf …," lirih Fang penuh sesal. "kau harus pulang. Asal kau tahu… Raja sampai sakit karena terus memikirkan anak gadisnya yang nakal ini."

"Untuk apa aku pedulikan Ayahanda, dia bisanya mengurungku saja di Istana. Aku hanya ingin bebas!"

"Saya mohon dengan sangat. Pulanglah… Putri. Anda tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari, bukan?" Saat ini Fang sedang dalam posisi sebagai orang biasa, bukan sebagai teman perjalanan. "Anggap saja perjalanan kita selama ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku, aku pernah hadir di pesta ulang tahunmu, jika kau bertanya dari mana aku tahu tanggal lahirmu.

"Saat aku ingat hari ini ulang tahunmu, aku langsung pergi ke pasar untuk membelikanmu sesuatu yang sekiranya pantas untuk disimpan oleh seorang putri." Ia merogoh kantong di pinggangnya, mengeluarkan liontin dengan hiasan permata biru persis seperti warna mata sang gadis. "Aku kalungkan, ya?"

Ying hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Putri Ying."

"Terima kasih …"

Namun, begitu Fang selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Ying lembali bergeming, memproses perkataan pemuda tadi. Heningnya keadaan membuat bunyi 'kratak' dari api unggun semakin jelas. Kepalanya menengadah melihat ratusan atau bahkan ribuan bintang berkelip menghiasi langit malam. "Jujur saja… aku masih bimbang untuk kembali. Aku takut jika sesampainya aku di sana, Ayahanda akan marah besar kepadaku."

"Ternyata kau gadis cengeng, eh?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh yang tidak-tidak!"

"Kalau begitu yang iya-iya?"

Membuang muka ke samping seraya mendengkus kasar. "Terserah!"

Bagaimana seorang putri bersikap kekanakan seperti ini? Terlebih yang Fang tahu, Ying tidak akan mudah mengeluarkan sifat aslinya, kecuali ke orang yang memang sudah diakuinya.

"Pulang, ya?"

"Iya-iya. Kelamaan kau jadi cerewet, Fang!"

XoXoX

Kekhawatarin Ying selama di perjalanan langsung sirna begitu Raja langsung memeluknya erat. Raja berulang kali meminta maaf pada putrinya karena terlalu mengekangnya, sama sekali tidak keluar ucapan marah.

Sembari berkacak pinggang, Fang tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan di depannya. Senang rasanya melihat Raja dapat bertemu kembali dengan sang anak.

"Bukankah kau Fang? Adik dari Jenderal Kaizo, benar?" tanya Raja begitu melihat pemuda yang telah mengantarkan Ying pulang.

Fang membungkuk hormat. "Senang Anda mengingat saya, Yang Mulia."

"Akan segera kuurus untuk imbalanmu karena sudah berhasil membawa kembali putriku."

"Tidak usah, Yang Mulia. Saya sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi," balas Fang sopan.

"Loh, kenapa? Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia."

Raja tampak berpikir sejenak lalu memandang Ying dan Fang bergantian. Putrinya dan pemuda ini seperti memiliki perasaan lain, terbukti dari pancaran di mata mereka saat tahu sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah. Raja memikirkan sebuah ide, "Bagaimana kalau aku nikahkan kalian berdua? Terdengar bagus, bukan?"

"Ma-maksud Ayahanda, apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Ayahanda." Suara tercekat di tenggorokan begitu berhasil menangkap perkataan ayahnya.

"Saya rasa… itu jauh lebih baik," ucap Fang seraya tersenyum miring.

"Fang!"

"Apa? Kau tidak setuju?"

Raja tertawa rendah mendengar pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Sudahlah… kalian berdua. Oh, iya, Fang. Hadiahmu tetap akan kau terima dan kurasa Ying pasti bahagia bisa menjadi istrimu."

"Ayahanda, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan?!"

**FIN**

**A/N:**

**Percaya atau tidak _fanfict _ini tuh hasil penyelesaian draf tahun kemarin (2018) dan akhirnya terealisasikan juga :")**

**Mengingat tahun kemarin kehilangan _mood_ di tengah pengerjaan, mungkin karena terlalu ngaret ya.**

**_Publish_: 18 Desember 2019**

**——————————**

**K O L O M N U T R I S I**

**——————————**

1\. Kira-kira dalam bayanganmu, bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah Fang dan Ying?

2\. Hadiah seperti apa yang kamu harapkan di hari ulang tahunmu?

3\. Apa pendapatmu terhadap Tak Kusangka?

*****

**Mari terapkan budaya baca cermat, memberi masukan dengan santun juga bijak, serta menghargai keberagaman dalam berkarya dan perbedaan pendapat. _Be Wise._**

*****

Sudahkah kamu _review _('—') ?


End file.
